Talk:Aisha
Race Is it politically correct to call Layla 'African-American' when she is not even born on Earth? Just call her a black girl. No one will get offended. If you do, learn to desensitise yourself. --Zerachielle 03:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) In all honesty, I really don't think it matters whether it's "politically" correct or not. Musa is called Asian, but she wasn't born on Earth either. Generosity 14:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I changed it to a girl with brown skin for now. I agree with Zera, no one with the possible exception of Roxy and perhaps Bloom can be considered American. Layla/Aisha Do anyone how to redirect stuff? Cuz (to a curdosy, or however you spell it, to people in other countries. I have a friend in Malashia back in KH wiki land XD I better stop calling it that) if some Italian person stumbles along this wiki, they would only know her as Aisha. To make a long story short, can someone please learn to redirect.--Helena healing fairy 17:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Helena Done.Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Video Transformations Do you think this is a good idea? I like it, and I did the same to Roxy's page. Tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop, but I'm going to try it on all the pages. P.S. I used the Italian versions b/c the music is better. Roxy13 19:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Ah Man! I can't believe Nabu got knocked off. Winxfan1 00:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Me neither! I just heard. That's so sad. He was the one Specialist besides Helia I didn't want to punch. Roxy13 00:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 I know. Now who will Layla have a crush on? Winxfan1 16:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Morgana said she would look after Nabu untill he woke up, so that means he could come back! Iz2cool4u (talk) 07:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, but the @$%& creators are going back to Enchantix. BTW I don't know what those symbols mean; I'm just not happy. Roxy13 20:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Does this mean that she's kind of widowed? --Zerachielle 01:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It said KIA, what does that mean? Winxfan1 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 KIA= Killed in Action Yes, I guess sort of widow-fiancee' red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Section - Outfits The first part for the civilian sub-section "black girl" that's kind of racist.....I'm gonna change that to african-american Except she WASN'T BORN IN AMERICA or AFRICA. My sister in law is bi-racial and she doesn't get offended when I call her Obama Black. Heck she calls herself black.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It is $&*£ that Nabu died! It's so crappy that Nabu died! BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RAI VA Who was it?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Layla's powers fire Latin America voice Latin america voice isn't Lucila Gainza, is Lidia Abautt, in "The shadow phoenix" special and The secret of the lost kingsom is Judith Noguera :D used twice Hey i just wanted to tell that the pic Aisha Civillian Season 4.jpg has been used twice on the page 12:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Mistake in Trivia Aisha meet Daphne at the end of "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". Aisha's Israeli voice actress Hey :) There's a little thing that has to change in Aisha's page. Aisha's Israeli voice actress is not Liraz Charchi, is Ronnie Nedler. Liraz is the Israeli voice of Icy. If you want more names of the voice of Winx in Hebrew, just say! :D 15:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) How could Aisha have a Triton cousin? In this trailer, Aisha says :" I can't believe this monster is my cousin" which means that she is mainly taking about Tritannus, so How can Aisha have a triton cousin? Winxclubsuperfan (talk) 08:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) She IS the fairy of waves and it's not brother or sister. It's more distant so it's possible. Steffanyane (talk) 08:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Layla's Water Dragon I began thinking about Bloom and the Water Stars, and fire is the opposite of water, so it would make sense for Aisha/Layla have a water dragon like Bloom's dragon. I know the Great Dragon created the magic dimension, but it would make sense if there was a water dragon created (a higher power than the water stars and an equal power to the dragon flame). I swear, it would make sense! Thedragongod (talk) 20:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC)